Nuestro amor será leyenda
by Jazzita
Summary: Pese a la distancia, ellos se hablaban todos los días. Porque el amor que se tenían uno al otro, era como una leyenda. USxFem!Canadá


**Nuestro amor será _leyenda_**

Alfred (Estados Unidos) x Fem!Canadá

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia Axis Powers me pertenece.

* * *

Eran las 2:53 de la mañana en la madrugada de un Viernes que usualmente los demás Neoyorkinos usaban para salir y divertirse como nunca en los bares.

Pero a él no le importaba la hora que era y en donde fuera, siempre que estuviera libre amaba comunicarse con ella.

Hacía más de cinco meses que no la veía, desde aquella tarde nevada en que le dijo que ella partiría a su país de origen para terminar sus estudios en la universidad más prestigiosa de Canadá. Si ella sufrió en decirle la noticia, el corazón de Alfred se partió en mil pedazos seguido de una tristeza profunda. Con el tiempo se pudo recuperar poco a poco, aprendió de nuevo a estar solo y hacer una vida como una persona independiente, trabajadora y amante de las hamburguesas.

Y para cubrir ese hueco y curar un poco más ese dolor que aún por dentro, ella le prometió que todos los días estaría para él por medio del internet y las salas de chat de correo electrónico.

-¿Por qué no está conectada esta vez? –preguntó el americano preocupado al no ver en la lista de personas disponibles en el chat. No le importó. Siguió esperándola en la red social mientras tomaba refresco de cola para vencer al sueño.

Pasaron diez, veinte, treinta, cuarenta, cincuenta, una hora, dos horas…cinco horas y nada.

Ningún rastro de ella.

Nunca supo la hora en que sus ojos se cerraron, pero seguro era mejor no despertar de un sueño para evitar la cruda realidad que volvía a afectarle tanto.

-¿Por qué nunca apareciste Canadá? ¿Por qué? –Decía inconsciente de sí mismo.

Cuando los rayos de sol cubrieron su rostro. Eran las once de la mañana, estaba hecho un desastre y aún con la laptop prendida con el programa de chat. Abrió sus ojos y su mirada fue directamente al objeto electrónico.

-Ella no está…-dijo Alfred con la voz quebrada seguido de un acto en que derramaba una gran cantidad de lágrimas al saber que ella había quebrado la promesa que tenía con él como novios. En ese momento el americano pensaba miles de cosas, pero la principal razón: _"Me dejó por otro"._

Entre todo el drama que estaba de su lado, su puerta tocaba dando fuertes golpes sin piedad.

-¡Abra Alfred-san! ¡Por favor! –Gritaba una voz familiar.

-¡En un momento Kiku! –Respondió el americano mientras tomaba de nuevo cuenta una postura firme, quitándose las lágrimas que invadían su rostro. Dio un suspiro y abrió de una vez por todas la puerta.

-Hola Kiku… -respondió sereno.

-Lamento molestarte pero pensé que irías a la junta de negocios de hoy.

-Por mí que se vaya a la goma toda la junta, no estoy de ánimos para eso. ¿Contento? –respondió fastidiado mientras frotaba sus ojos.

-Me alegra que no hayas ido a trabajar porque alguien te está buscando en el piso de abajo y le dije que te encontraría –comentó el japonés con una sonrisa.

-¿Obama? ¿Repartidor de pizzas?

-Ninguno. Es mejor que veas la visita por tu propia cuenta. Ánda, no seas descortés –el pelinegro la jaló del brazo llevándolo hasta el primer piso. Cuando bajaron el último escalón, Kiku soltó a Alfred para que él solo siguiera el trayecto y atendiera a su visita.

El americano se quedó helado cuando puso su mirada en aquella visita. Sus ojos no lo podían creer. Ella estaba ahí con esa mirada de ternura y amor con la que la última vez la vio.

-Lamento hacerte esperar –dijo Canadá con un brillo en sus ojos azules que eran como el cielo de Alfred, mientras sostenía su bolso.

El americano no dijo nada. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana entre ellos.

-Te extrañé demasiado –respondió el chico, mirándola a los ojos y con una corta distancia entre ellos, que podían sentir el respiro del otro.

-Estamos juntos de nuevo –Ella unió sus labios a los de él, dando un beso lleno de pasión y ternura, los ojos de ambos derramaban algunas lágrimas de un mezcla de alegría y a la vez tristeza por haberse separado tanto tiempo.

Por que para ellos, el amor de ambos era como una leyenda, pese a la distancias.

* * *

_**comentarios de la autora:**_

Pues siglos sin escribir y hasta ayer volvió la inspiración que me robaron.

Tuve que ponerle como "Canadá" a ella, porque no estoy segura cómo le dicen en su versión femenina...creo que es "Canako", pero no lo quise poner. Igual, agradecería si alguien me saca de la duda para editar eso.

Ya saben, galletas, críticas, sugerencias, de todo acepto ;D

Gracias por leer!

**-Jazz**


End file.
